


You should have knocked

by MinGuad



Series: I have Sinned. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Somnophilia, Stiles Wakes Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinGuad/pseuds/MinGuad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't meant to walk in on Stiles in a compromising position but when he returned to apologize, things only get worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You should have knocked

**Author's Note:**

> I have sinned.

John Stilinski tried to be a good man. He was the Sheriff. He was supposed to uphold the law and keep the peace in his small town. He never even broke the speed limit unless it was an emergency. His son, Stiles, always made fun of him but he didn’t mind. If Driving Miss Daisy kept them from getting in an accident, so be it. He was a law abiding citizen or at least he used to be. He knew exactly where he went wrong. He should have knocked. 

He blamed himself for letting his guard down. He’d just walked up the stairs and opened the door like he didn’t have a hormonal teenage son.

Stiles’s eyes were closed, his plump lips open as he moaned. Spread out over his bed, his creamy thigh wide as he spread himself over the comforter. His left hand twerked at one of his nipples as his right fisted his cock. He never stopped moving as he thrusted into his hand.

Time stood still. John’s feet were glued to the floor. It wasn’t until Stiles turned his head that time unfroze. Stiles scrambled under the covered, a mess of apologizes and flailing limbs.

John handled the situation like the adult that he was: he slammed the door and hid himself away in his room. Taking deep breaths, he tried to blink away what he’d just seen. His son’s smooth thighs twitching with every tug of his hard cock. His pale skin flushed pink and dotted with moles that went  _ everywhere.  _ A bead of precum dripping down the head of his cock. It looked good enough to taste-

“No, nah uh, negatory, stop right there, John.” He told himself. The small pager on his nightstand chimed and he relaxed. A horrible part of him hoped it was a murder, he wouldn’t have to come home if it was. It was Parrish with a 187. He was out of the door in seconds. 

 

-

 

Hours had passed but John couldn’t stop thinking about it. The case he’d gotten was probably a supernatural thing and he’d already told the Hales he’d speak with them tomorrow morning about it. Now, standing in his living room, he had to decided what he was going to do. 

The walk up to Stiles’s door was excruciating. Knocking on the door, John opened it cautiously. “Son?” he said looking inside. His eyes widened. Stiles was asleep, naked and revealing on the bed. He let out a small snore as he moved around. His half hard cock pressed against the sheets looking for friction. John’s eyes followed the wiggle of his hips as he squirmed.  

He hadn’t even noticed he was moving until he was standing in the room. Standing behind his son, his throat went dry. He could see everything. The soft round globes, the little pink hole, the sharp hipbones and thighs. He bit his lip looking down at Stiles’s cock as he thrust against the sheet unconsciously. He grabbed one of his thighs pushing his cheek against it. It was smoother than he’d thought it would be. Stiles didn’t even stir. John knew he wouldn’t. Nothing short of an apocalypse could wake Stiles after he fell asleep. 

John ran his hands over the creamy skin. He ran his thumb over Stiles’s hole. A soft intake came from below him and he looked over. Stiles was still asleep, a warm red blush crossing over his cheeks and creeping down his neck. Massaging the mounds in front of him, John began rimming him. Stiles’s soft moans beneath him egged him on as he pushed his tongue inside. Stiles’s pushed back against the intrusion with soft sighs. 

John reveled in the taste of him. He bucked the tent of his jeans against the mattress. He reached around the dressers grabbing the hand lotion. Coating a finger, they joined his tongue. A soft buck came from Stiles and the blush crept down Stiles’s chest. John wondered just how far he could make the blush go. One finger became two and then three as he pounded them in and out of his son. He ran his tongue over Stiles’s red rim loving the small sounds that came from below him. 

Curving his fingers inside of him, John searched for just the right angle. Stiles stilled on the bed and a small shiver wretched through him. John finger fucked him harder pounding against the sweet spot. He looked down at Stiles’s cock. It dragged against the mattress hard and flushed an angry red. He lapped at the head tasting Stiles’s sweetness on his tongue. Slamming his fingers into the abused hole, he massaged and licked everything in sight. He was careful not to leave hickies. That wouldn't be so easy to explain. With all the attention, it didn’t take long before Stiles was coming with a small sob against the bed. 

John lapped at the mess on the sheets. Turning Stiles’s head, he worked his mouth open, running his tongue against Stiles’s unresponsive one. Stiles’s mouth was sweet like honey and the combination with his salty cum was addicting.

Pulling away, a long string of spit and cum connected them. John broke it with his tongue and placed another kiss to Stiles’s lips. He pulled his fingers out of Stiles’s ass and stared at the sight in front of him. 

Exposed and open, Stiles whined a little beneath him. His hips moved on their own. He spread the soft cheeks again and pulled down his pants. He rutted his clothed cock against Stiles’s ass. Stiles shook and spasmed underneath him as he pushed his hips back in soft thrusts. The sweet friction was addicting as John slid his cock down the crevice of Stiles’s ass. Stiles was just as responsive. 

Precum soaked the front of his underwear and John pulled them off. The warm air made his cock twitch as it sprung up and hit his belly. He ran the head of his cock against Stiles’s entrance. Stiles’s hole twitched and his hips leaned into the feeling. John didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed in, biting onto his knuckle to keep his moans low. The warm walls clamped down around him as he forced his way in deeper. Stiles let out a louder moan.  

Pulling out, he snapped back in hard enough to shake Stiles against the mattress. Soft whimpers came from him but John wasn’t listening. He was too lost in the heat around him. The feeling of Stiles’s ass clenching down as he pumped into him, widening his hole to fit his length. John gripped Stiles’s cheeks tighter staring at the hole take in his thick meat eagerly. “God, you’re a slut.” he mumbled as he snapped back in again. Stiles’s body resisted at first, clamping down to keep him in place but the more John pushed the more Stiles’s opened for him. It was beautiful watching his son take his cock so well. Stiles’s back arched in his sleep.

He fucked into him with reckless abandoned and Stiles took everything he gave him.. The look on his face as John forced his body to convulse was nearly enough to make him cum. He fucked him harder listening for every little sound Stiles would give him. All he wanted was to make him scream, have each breath forced out of him as he fucked him until morning. He watched fascinated as Stiles’s ass swallowed him whole. The tight ring of muscles expanded to take in his fat cock and harding tight around him like he never wanted him to go. John pinned him down with every intent to fuck him through the mattress. 

“Dad?” John froze staring down into wide amber eyes. Stiles was awake and staring at him. “What are you-?” 

John never heard the end of that sentence. He slammed into him again. “Stop talking.” he said. He fucked into him as Stiles tried to get away from his thrusts. John held his wrists in place. He wasn’t going anywhere until he wanted him too. He was going to fuck him until dawn and Stiles didn’t have a choice but to lay there and take it like a good boy.

Stiles’s head snapped back as he moaned. “Dad, please stop,” It was too much. The friction was nothing he’d ever felt before. He couldn’t resist the subconscious thrusts backward onto his father’s cock. It was too big for him, too thick, but he loved it even if he told himself it was wrong.

John pressed his head into the sheets. “I said stop talking.” He leaned himself over his son’s body. “I don’t want to hear another thing out of you unless you’re begging for more.” He fucked into him without mercy and Stiles didn’t fight it. Falling against the mattress, he screamed with each thrust. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t walk for days. You’ll have to stay in bed and wait every night for me to come back and fuck you again. The only thing you’ll be conscious of is your moaning like the little slut you are.” John felt Stiles snap back to meet his thrust. “You like that? You like having your father fucking you? Feeling daddy’s dick rubbing inside you?” 

“Please, no more,” Stiles said as he thrust back onto his father’s cock. He couldn’t handle him like this. He’d never heard his father talk to him like this. It was too much for him to process. “I can’t. Please,” 

“Do you want me to stop?” John said positioning himself to piston into Stiles. Now that he was awake, he could do as he pleased. Stiles didn’t answer him. He just moaned into the comforter, clenching it like a lifeline. 

John stopped moving. 

Stiles looked back. “What-?” 

“Beg for it.” 

Stiles tried to move his hips but his father’s grip was firm. Stiles bit his lip wiggling. He could feel the head still inside him, teasing. The rest of him was empty. His dick was flushed red and aching. He needed release. “Daddy, please,” he said. “I need it. I need it so bad. Please don’t stop.” 

John buried himself into Stiles’s ass and Stiles screamed into the pillow. “You’re such a slut you even like it when daddy fucks you. Even in your sleep you were moaning. Tell me, who were you thinking about? Was it Derek? Isaac? Scott?” 

“No,” Stiles said. “I wasn’t thinking about anyone.” 

“So you were letting a stranger fuck you in your dreams?” He gripped Stiles’s hair, pulling him up. “No one else is to ever touch you, don’t even  _ dream _ about it. Do you understand me? You’re mine.” 

“I understand,” Stiles said. The new angle was impaling his father’s cock into him. He could feel every thrust hitting against his prostate. His eyes rolled back into his head. He’d say whatever he needed to say if it meant his father would keep abusing him like this. “I’m yours. Only yours.” He slammed himself down onto his father’s cock. “Do whatever you want with me. I want it. I need it.” 

“I plan on it.” John said. All kinds of new doors opened in his mind. The things he could do to Stiles. Wreck him, make it so no one else could satisfy him. He could utterly ruin him. 

Stiles was sobbing now screaming for release. John granted it to him. Grabbing around him for his cock, it only took a few tugs before Stiles was cumming hard enough to see white spots in his vision. He collapse against the bed, exhausted. 

Stiles’s walls clenched around him and John was cumming inside him. Stiles shivered as the warmth course through him. He could feel himself being filled up to the brim before the rest began spilling out. The two were left panting as John pulled out of him with a wet sound. He tucked himself inside of his pants and pressed a kiss into Stiles’s neck. “Goodnight, son.” he said before leaving. 

Stiles panted into the sheets after his father left. Reaching down, he ran a finger over his abused hole. Warm cum slipped out of him as he touched around his rim. He looked toward the door. This wouldn’t be the last time his father came for him. He couldn’t wait for the next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see all of you fuckers in hell.


End file.
